


With A Snap Of The Fingers

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt works as a waiter. Sebastian turns up as an obnoxious customer, snapping his fingers at Kurt. Did Sebastian come by just to annoy Kurt, or could there be another reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Snap Of The Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt that led to the story, by jaded-idealism on Tumblr: "I really need someone to write a fic where Kurt’s working as a waiter at the diner and has one customer who comes in every day and always snaps his fingers at him to get his attention."
> 
> HKVoyage suggested that the customer in question should be Sebastian :-)

**With A Snap Of The Fingers**

Kurt is sure it’s karma. After all, he used to do it, too. Snap his fingers at the waitstaff, that is. Blaine always told him to stop it, hissing: “That’s rude, Kurt!”

And it is. It definitely is. Moreover, it’s aggravating, agitating, annoying, exasparating, infuriating, irritating, maddening, provoking and vexing. And those are just the adjectives Kurt can come up with off the top of his head. He’s sure that a great many others apply.

However, Kurt is the waiter on duty tonight, so he’ll just have to grin and bear it. From the looks of it, the guy is rich, and Kurt hopes he’ll leave a sizeable tip. So he hurries towards the impatient customer, gritting his teeth when the man snaps his fingers yet again.

His plastered-on smile freezes on his lips, though, when he recognises the customer. Sebastian? What on earth is Sebastian doing here, turning up like a bad nickel?

Kurt hopes against hope that Sebastian won’t recognise him, but he does, of course.     

“Well, if it isn’t Gay Face himself,” Sebastian drawls.

“Sebastian,” Kurt greets him, managing to keep his tone even and neutral. “What brings you here?”

“I’m invited to a party just around the corner, but I remembered from last time that the host only provides booze. Nothing to eat. And I’m hungry.”

Kurt nods. “What can I get you?”

Sebastian waggles his eyebrows. “Now there’s a loaded question …”

_Huh … Is the meerkat actually flirting with me right now? That’s new…_

Kurt doesn’t let his surprise show and rephrases his question. “What would you like to eat?”

“A burger and fries, please,” Sebastian answers. “And a regular coke.”

Kurt writes down Sebastian’s order. “Coming right up.”

After relaying the order to the kitchen, Kurt tends to the other customers. He’s juggling two heavy trays when he hears another finger snap. He serves the drinks and plates he was carrying, brings a new salt shaker and a bottle of picante sauce to a customer and then returns to Sebastian, his poker face on.

“Was there something else you wanted?” Kurt asks.

Sebastian grins. “I saw you serve blueberry pie to that table in the corner. Can you set a piece aside for me, please? For dessert? I can see there are only two pieces left, and I don’t want to miss out.”

Kurt nods. “Okay. I’ll see to it immediately.”

Five minutes later, Kurt brings Sebastian his dinner, and gets a genuine smile and a thank you in response.

When he next passes Sebastian’s table, Sebastian is leaning back in his chair, his plate completely wiped clean.

_Huh … I guess he really was hungry …_

Kurt picks up Sebastian’s plate. “I’ll bring you your dessert.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, but returns straightaway with the blueberry pie.

Sebastian polishes the pie off just as quickly as his dinner. Not that Kurt happens to be watching, there aren’t many customers at the moment … Okay, he’s totally watching.

Is it just a coincidence that Sebastian stepped into the diner where Kurt works? It doesn’t seem like the sort of place a snob like Sebastian would frequent. Maybe he’s changed. Apart from the “gay face” jab and the finger snapping, Sebastian has actually been quite civil so far.

Kurt fetches the empty dessert plate and asks. “Will that be all?”

Sebastian nods and smiles at him again. “That pie was amazing.”

Kurt scoffs. “Mine is better. I’ll be right back with your bill.”

When Kurt returns, Sebastian has already whipped out his wallet and taken out a few bills. “Keep the change. See you around, killer.”

Sebastian shrugs on his jacket and disappears into the night with long strides.

Kurt looks at the money he’s been handed.

_Well, he’s a good tipper, I’ll give him that._

Then Kurt sees it. A business card between the bills. And on it, in a slanted scrawl: “So your pie is better, is it? Prove it to me and I’ll take you to Le Bernardin, my treat.”


End file.
